


we love like fools

by emilia_kaisa



Series: we love like fools [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, i'm emotionally attached to this story okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: Sergei decided that he had to do something, because he had enough of watching two people in love breaking each other's hearts.But he needed an ally, and he knew exactly who would be perfect for that.(AKA- Javi and Yuzuru are oblivious idiots in love, so Sergei and Michal decide to stage an intervention.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a yuzuvier trashcan and I can't stop writing help.  
> I absolutely love Michal Březina (he's so amazing, he should have so much more titles?) and Sergei Voronov (who deserved so much better tbh), so here comes the story from their point of view!  
> As always, this is fiction and English is not my first language, don't yell too much pls :D  
> Song title from 'Fools' by Lauren Aquilina.

 

**Worlds 2013**

 

The locker room was packed and it took Michal a moment to get to where he had left his stuff. There was a buzz of a familiar chatter around him, some guys exchanging opinions about their short programs, some brooding quietly in the corner. Michal was feeling pretty good; his short had been decent enough to place him in a sixth position and he was motivated before the free. Deep inside he was hoping that maybe this time he could get past that cursed fourth place.

He heard a loud thud and raised his head to check the noise. He saw Yuzuru Hanyu, who was sitting on a bench right in front of Michal, his lips pressed in a tight line, fingers fiddling with his bag violently.

_Someone really hates losing._

It wasn't an accusation; every athlete hated failure, but Michal liked to think that it was getting easier with age. Or maybe he was just lowering his expectations already.

Yuzuru took one of his shoes off and glared at it murderously, and for a moment Michal thought that he was going to throw it across the room. Maybe that boy looked like an innocent angel most of the time, but with that dark expression he could pass as a serial killer anytime. It was quite intimidating and apparently no one wanted to risk talking to him, even Takahito, and Michal understood that completely. If someone wanted to brood in silence it was totally okay.

'Hey!' he heard a familiar voice and saw Javi grinning at him.

'Hi.' Michal smiled back, because it was pretty impossible not to. The Spaniard really had a contagious smile. But then, to his dread, Javi sat next to Yuzuru, and half of the guys present in the room stopped breathing for a second.

Javi apparently had a death wish, because he put his hand on Yuzuru's shoulder and smiled at him brightly.

'Hey, don't worry! We'll fight back in the free.' he said and to Michal's utter surprise, Yuzuru gave him a small smile in return.

'Looks like the bomb's defused.' someone muttered lightly next to Michal.

'Guess no one's immune to that Spanish accent.' he joked, because he wasn't sure what to say to that statement. Patrick looked at him as if he was living under a rock.

'They train together.' he said and Michal shrugged. It really wasn't any of his business.

It made him wonder, though. Hanyu was becoming a real threat now, so him and Javi were each other's major competition. It was kinda weird that Javi didn't have a problem with that, but it was only comfirming what Michal always thought of him- that he was too nice for his own good.

'I'm wondering how long they can stay that friendly.' Patrick muttered again and Michal felt a sudden spike of irritation, the comment feeling like some mocking accusation a bit.

'Forever, hopefully.' he said, hoping that it would end that weird conversation. Michal really didn't like sticking his nose into someone else's business. And in the end, it wasn't such a sensation that two athletes were friendly towards each other, even if the situation was a bit unusual.

In front of him Yuzuru was laughing now, and Michal couldn't help but smile slightly.

 

 

**Skate Canada 2013**

 

Michal felt only a bit weird being the only one that didn't have any company during breakfast. But he was the only single male skater from Europe at this event, and he didn't feel like imposing his presence on Japaneses or Americans. So he just shrugged his shoulders and found a free table- it wasn't the first time, so nothing new.

Speaking of Japanese, the nearest table was occupied by Yuzuru Hanyu and his coach, both with eyes glued to their phones. _I've read somewhere it's unhealthy_ he thought vaguely when he was startled by a loud snort coming from Yuzuru.

'Huh?' Brian Orser looked at his student, who scrunched his nose in obvious confusion.

'Is Javi.' he said, tapping the screen 'He say, break a leg. Why he say that?'

It was Michal's time to snort, but he quickly hid his face in his sleeve. He really didn't want to be impolite, now that he was unwittingly eavesdropping.

'It means good luck.' Brian explained calmly, but Michal could see sparks of humor in his eyes.

'Oh.' Yuzuru's face lit up with a smile, but then it fell a bit 'Wish Javi here. I do better.'

Michal wasn't sure what the Japanese meant by that, but his coach apparently did.

'You're going to do just fine, Yuzu.'

It seemed that Javi and Yuzuru were still getting along pretty well, which was pretty cool if someone asked him. They were both nice guys and well, figure skating world didn't need more drama.

Michal shook his head and decided to focus on upcoming competition. He had something to prove.

 

 

**Europeans 2014**

 

His score was announced and Michal didn't know if he should laugh or cry. The cursed four was blinking at him from a screen, mocking him once again.

_Why it's never enough?_

Later that day he was sitting in his room, debating whether he should get drunk or not, when someone knocked to his door rather loudly.

'Hey!' Javi smiled at him 'Me and Sergei are going out. Wanna join?' Michal looked over Javi's shoulder and saw the happy silver medalist- wearing a ridiculous Christmas sweater- who waved at him enthiusiastically. He was a few years older than them and Michal hadn't really talked to him before, but he seemed nice enough.

'Sure.' it sounded better that drinking overpriced beer in a hotel bar all by himself.

They found a pub that probably wasn't too popular among tourists, but the atmosphere was really fitting Michal's taste. Basement, dim light, cigarette smoke- it reminded him of his favourite spot in Brno a lot.

'I buy first.' Sergei offered and rushed to the counter. While walking there Michal found out that his English wasn't amazing, but they still managed to communicate pretty well.

'Well, he's a happy one.' he remarked and Javi chuckled 'You know him well?'

'We were roommates when I was training in Moscow.' the Spaniard said and Michal was a bit surprised by that revalation, but he didn't comment that. A moment later Sergei was back with their drinks and he raised his glass.

'To the champion.' the Russian waved at Javi and then smiled at Michal 'And you, no worry. Next time!'

'Cheers!' Michal returned a smile, already feeling a bit better.

'We'll show them at the olympics.' Javi grinned and Michal felt a strike of motivation.

'Oh, I'll drink to that!'

'You go, I watch.' Sergei smiled, but there was a sign of melancholy in his expression.

'Hey, don't say that!' Javi patted his shoulder 'You're the silver medalist, they gotta look at that!'

'Is Russia.' Sergei shrugged 'They not say yet, but I know. Evgeni will go. He is hero.'

Michal felt a sudden strike of compassion for that guy. No matter what he did, he would always lose with the living legend, even if its star was fading away already.

'I'm sorry, man.' he said and Sergei shook his head.

'Is okay. Not be sad, celebrate!' he exclaimed and Michal was really impressed with his enthusiasm.

'I almost forgot that partying with you is so much fun.' Javi said with a laugh and Sergei raised his eyebrows.

'New guy no party?'

It took Michal a moment to realize that he was talking about Yuzuru Hanyu.

'He's different.' Javi said, his smile softer than before 'Pretty sheltered. And very young.'

'You seem pretty close.' Michal noticed and Javi shrugged.

'We're not, really? But at the same time, we are.' he chuckled awkwardly 'It's complicated. Let's drop that, okay?'

Michal didn't mind; everyone had a right to keep things private, but he saw Sergei's knowing grin and he suddenly wondered what was he thinking about.

 

 

* * *

 

**Rostelecom 2014**

 

Sergei touched his medal and grinned widely, looking at the cheering crowd.

_I knew I could do it._

Javi was beaming on his left, same as Michal, and Sergei really liked his company that day. They were both amazing skaters and great people, and their success was making him happy too.

'Congrats, Javi.' Michal said in a locker room after a medal ceremony 'You have that ticket to Barcelona.'

Javi smiled with relief and Sergei could understand that feeling oh so well.

'Shame I fucked up in Canada.' the Czech added with a sigh 'Always wanted to go to Spain.'

'Feel free to visit me in Madrid one day.' Javi said lightly and then turned to Sergei 'You?'

'I go to NHK.'

Javi's smile faded a little, a flicker of something unnamed in his eyes, and it took Sergei a moment to connect the facts.

'No worry.' he smiled at the younger man with sympathy 'I tell him you say hi.'

'Thanks.' Javi said absently and then disappeared in the showers.

'I don't follow.' Michal looked at Sergei with confusion.

'I see that he worry about his friend. Yuzuru.'

'Oh.' realization dawned on Michal's face 'I forgot about that accident.' his gaze fell on the doors to the showers, wondering 'He cares a lot.'

'Yes.' Sergei agreed quietly. He suddenly remembered the day he had met Javi in Moscow, that boy with a bright smile and kindness in his eyes. Always caring, always shining through the darkest clouds. Then he had seen that smile fade away, the light being overcome by harsh cold and loneliness. He had seen him struggle, and now he was able to see him shine again, brighter than ever.

Life was fair, sometimes.

 

**NHK 2014**

 

Yuzuru was even more quiet than usual, looking down and walking slowly and carefully, as if he was scared of falling. Sergei was observing him with sympathy; he remembered his own struggles, an awful injury from years before that also had happened to him in China.

He knew how it was, to feel helpless and broken.

He saw him hiding in a backstage after the short program and he walked to him. Yuzuru was sitting on a chair, face hidden in his hands, and Sergei felt a sting of compassion.

'Hello.' he said, smiling friendly, and Yuzuru raised his head. He clearly wasn't in a mood for talking, but he returned the greeting, polite as always.

'You are brave.' Sergei said sincerely and Yuzuru's eyes widened 'I know you can do it.'

Yuzuru's face cramped for a second, a mix of pain and fear in his eyes.

'I don't know.' he said in small voice.

In that moment it didn't matter that they had barely talked before, that their English was bad and that Sergei was six years older. It didn't matter that they were competition, because in that moment they understood each other better than ever.

'We will go to Barcelona meet Javi.' Sergei said and Yuzuru looked at him, surprised. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but he stayed silent, his dark eyes wide open.

'He worry about you.' Sergei added quietly and Yuzuru closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them again there was a small, pained smile on his lips.

It gave Sergei an answer he hadn't been looking for, but he was grateful that he had it now.

 

**GPF 2014**

 

Sergei was having the time of his life in Barcelona. He had a blast during his free skate, and he did good enough to earn a medal. Yuzuru and Javi were radiant with happiness, their smiles wide and bright, and the whole ceremony felt warm and friendly.

He didn't really have a chance to talk with Javi, who was clearly overwhelmed with all the attention he was getting. He had an opportinity to catch up with Yuzuru though, when they bumped into each other in a hotel elevator.

'Told you.' Sergei said and Yuzuru gave him a bright smile.

'Thank you.' the Japanese tilted his head 'You skate good.'

'Thank you.' Sergei repeated with a laugh 'Feeling better?'

There was a flash of something dark on Yuzuru's face, but after a second the smile was back.

'Yes. See you at practice?'

Sergei could tell that Yuzuru didn't want to continue their conversation, but he wasn't offended by that. The boy was clearly exhausted and probably didn't want to struggle with English anymore. Sergei liked him anyway.

 

Sergei spotted Javi and Yuzuru on the other side of the rink and grinned to himself. The boys were clearly having fun, laughing and playing some weird game that involved a lot of hands gestures. Or maybe it was the way they were, it wouldn't be surprising.

After a few minutes of playing around Javi noticed Sergei and skated over, leaving Yuzuru with Tatsuki.

'Hey! Congrats once again!'

'You too.' Sergei returned a smile and then nodded towards the Japanese 'You like him, yes?'

'Of course I do.' Javi laughed, but Sergei could hear a nervous undertone in that sound 'He's a good guy.'

'Javi.'

The Spaniard just looked at him, as if he was wondering what to tell him, but that was enough for Sergei. Maybe he didn't look like that, but he was a pretty thoughtful guy. And maybe he wasn't the best in understaning people's words- especially when English was involved- but he could read them better than anyone could guess. And Javi wasn't so hard to read, also. He was wearing his heart on his sleeve and Sergei always wondered why people couldn't see that.

'Is okay.' he added, putting a hand on Javi's shoulder and smiling. Javi looked torn, as if he didn't what to say or do. Sergei didn't want him to feel as if he needed to explain anything; he only wanted him to be honest with himself, just like that.

 

The hotel they were staying in had a small garden, which was pretty awesome if you asked Sergei. The weather in Barcelona was still nice in December, something around 10 Celsius, so Sergei decided to sneak out when the banquet became a bit too loud for his taste. He wasn't too old to enjoy parties, but at some point it became too noisy and too messy for his taste. He hadn't really hung out with those people too much, majority of them so much younger than him, so he decided he could use a break.

The garden was nice; not big, but with tidy paths and flower- beds, with a few trees. It looked nice, bathed in a dim light and it was definitely more quiet than inside, the music muffled. He walked around for a few minutes before he decided to go back inside. Sergei didn't know when would he have a next chance to be on a banquet like that, in the end.

But there was someone on the terrace that was leading to the entrance to the hotel, two dark silhouettes. Something made Sergei stop, hidden in a shadow of the night. He wasn't even sure why, but the scene in front of him looked a bit intimate, two people standing close and talking in hushed voices. Sergei really didn't want to eavesdrop, but he was afraid that if he moved they would notice him and he didn't want to interrupt them. He still didn't know who they were, but he could tell that they were two men, because they both were wearing suits.

Suddenly, one of them took a big step back, as if he wanted to walk away; the other man followed him quickly, grabbing his hand and stopping him. Now they were standing right under a lantern and Sergei could recognize them easily, their faces clearly visible now.

He wished they had stayed in a shadow, because now it was way too easy to see hurt on Javi's face as he said something in a quiet whisper, a few words that turned Yuzuru's face to stone.

Javi looked at their still joined hands and he let go, taking a small step back.

'I'm sorry.' he said, a bit louder that before but still quietly 'You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to.' he added and then walked away without another word. And just like that, the cool mask was gone, and there was only unbearable longing in Yuzuru's eyes, raw and heartbreaking.

Sergei really wished he hadn't witnessed that.

 

He had told himself before that he wouldn't meddle with their business, but now he decided that he had to do something. He already had enough of watching two people in love breaking each other's hearts.

But he needed an ally, and he knew exactly who would be perfect for that.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm, so things got out of hand a little and this work will have 3 chapters hah.  
> There's a bit more suffering than I planned, don't yell too much pls? (It's like, 1.30am here, Idk what am I doing???)  
> Hope you enjoy!

 

**Europeans 2015**

 

'Fuck my life.' Michal muttered to himself as he skated towards the boards. _There goes my medal._ He wasn't even disappointed with himself anymore, he was just mad. And tired. He was a good skater, he knew that, why was it so hard to prove it with a decent result?

Javi won again, way ahead the rest of them. At this point Michal wasn't even jealous; he admired him, if anything. He wondered for how long he would be able to keep up with all these upcoming youngsters and their crazy jumps. _It's all changing too fast._

Michal stayed behind to watch the medal ceremony. He liked all the guys on the podium so it was nice to cheer for them and watch them receiving their medals. Javi and Sergei were beaming and it suddenly hit Michal, that Sergei was one of the oldest men in the competition and he still did so good. It was kind of impressing.

'Congrats.' he said when he passed the Russian in the backstage and the older man smiled.

'Thank you. And you, just bad luck.'

Michal shrugged. He really didn't want to think about it anymore.

'Can talk later?' Sergei asked suddenly 'I have business.'

'Really?' Michal raised his eyebrows curiously, and Sergei nodded fiercely.

'Yes. Important.'

Michal had no idea what Sergei had in mind, but apparently it meant a lot to him, and it wasn't like he had plans for the evening anyway.

'Okay. We can meet in the hotel bar around 9, I guess you should be done with the press by then?'

'Great.' Sergei sent him a wide grin 'I see you.' he waved and rushed to the locker room, and Michal shook his head, small smile playing on his lips. He was slightly confused, as he had no idea why Sergei needed him, and he couldn't wait to find out what was it all about.

 

Sergei walked into the bar a few minutes after 9 pm and Michal waved to him from his spot at the counter.

'Thank you, you here.' Sergei smiled as he sat down next to him 'I owe you beer.'

'I'm good for now.' Michal tapped his glass of water 'So, what's up?'

'It's Javi.' Sergei said, his face more serious now, and Michal felt a sting of concern 'We need help him.'

'Something happened?' Michal hadn't noticed anything wrong, but maybe he had missed something 'Is he okay?'

'Is about him and Yuzuru.' Sergei added and Michal's confusion grew even bigger.

'Oh, are they fighting or something?' that would be a shame, considering how friendly they always were. But maybe the pressure was catching up to them now, the rivarly becoming too much.

'I think they in love.' Sergei said seriosuly and Michal was sure that one of them had troubles with understanding English. Or maybe it was a joke? Some weird Russian humor?

'What?' he asked with a weak chuckle and Sergei scrunched his nose.

'Love? Lyubov?'

'Yeah, I get that, just-' he really didn't feel comfortable. Sure, Javi and Yuzuru seemed to be pretty close, but Michal didn't want to stick his nose into their business. To him they looked just like close friends, and he wasn't sure where Sergei got that idea from '- I think they're just good friends?'

'No no.' Sergei shook his head 'I think before, but after Barcelona I am sure.' he flinched slightly, apparently some unpleasant memories flashing through his head. It made Michal wonder; Sergei knew Javi better than him, so maybe he had noticed something? Still, it wasn't really in Michal's style to make assumptions and be nosy about someone's private affairs.

'Okay, but what do you want to do?' he wasn't convinced, but he was ready to listen.

'They need talk. They both not sure and not honest, and they hurt. Need to make them talk.'

Well, it seemed that Sergei's intentions didn't include any drastic intervention, which was good, but it just still didn't seem like an appropriate thing to do.

'I don't know.' Michal shook his head 'It doesn't feel right. And I'm really not sure about that love thing?'

'You watch them at worlds, you see. Then you decide if agree, okay?'

Michal was still very sceptical about it, but Sergei looked determined and sure about what he was saying, so the Czech just sighed and nodded.

'Fine. We'll talk about it in Shanghai.'

Sergei beamed at his words and Michal suddenly felt like laughing. This was probably the weirdest conversation in his entire life.

'Okay, I guess you can buy me that beer now.'

 

 

**Worlds 2015**

 

'Shit, he was right.'

Michal was watching what was happening in the green room and his thoughts were at war.

_They're just friendly. Very friendly._

_Look at their smiles, just friendly my ass._

_It's a very emotional moment, okay?_

_Seriously, you should be able to recognize that expression of a lovesick fool, you see it everyday in a mirror._

'Cute, aren't they?' Nam Nguyen appeared next tot him, sly smirk playing on his lips.

_He's training with them, right?_

'They're always like that?' Michal risked asking and Nam rolled his eyes.

'Please, soon I'll get diabetes from just watching them.' he said and Michal snorted.

In front of him Javi and Yuzuru were wrapped in each other's arms, laughing and crying at the same time, and Michal suddenly felt that he shouldn't be watching that. The scene looked too intimate to be seen by thousands of people, so he turned around and walked away, feeling strange pressure in his chest.

He had to find Sergei.

 

'Okay, let's say I know what you meant.' Michal said and took a sip of his tea. They were sitting in a small restaurant in a city center; they had a lot of free time thanks to their poor results, and Sergei was super excited about Chinese food, so they decided to grab a dinner together.

'Ha! Told you.' Sergei grinned and Michal was quite amused by his excitement 'Will help?'

'I guess? Depends what you want me to do.' Michal was willing to do something unless it wasn't very intrusive. In the end, it wasn't his life and his choices 'Like, are we going to lock them in a bathroom until they talk?'

'No, this plan b.' Sergei laughed and Michal rolled his eyes 'I just want make them talk. They care a lot, but not say. They need realize that they can miss a chance.' Sergei flinched and shrugged his shoulders with a sheepish smile 'Sorry, hard to explain.'

'No, I understand.' Michal said quietly.

He still wasn't sure if meddling with their lives was okay, but he knew how a heartbreak felt like and he didn't want them to go through that if they didn't have to. It was clear that they had feelings for each other and all they had to do was to be honest.

'I'm in.'

 

To his luck, he bumped into Javi at the Shanghai airport. The Spaniard was sitting in a coffe shop all by himself and Michal couldn't waste that opportunity.

'Hi! Can I join?'

Javi raised his head and his face lit up with a smile.

'Sure! When are you leaving?'

'Hour and a half.You?'

'I've a direct flight to Madrid in two hours.' Javi smiled 'You're going home?'

'Yeah, for a few weeks. Then going back to Obersdorf.'

'Your girfriends trains there too, right?' Javi asked and Michal felt warmth spreading in his chest, like everytime he thought about Danielle.

He sensed an opportunity, also.

'Yeah. But now she's my fiancee, actually.' he said lightly and Javi's eyes widened.

'Woah, congratulations.' he said, clearly a bit surprised.

'Thank you. But it's not public yet, so if you could-'

'Yeah, of course, not a word.' Javi nodded.

They fell silent for a moment, the Spaniard clearly deep in thoughts, and Michal smiled to himself.

_It's working._

'Hey, hope you don't mind me asking, but aren't you scared? With the lives we're living-' Javi winced and cut himself off 'Shit, that was so not appropriate, I'm sorry.'

'It's okay.' Michal smiled at him with sympathy. He knew that struggle oh so well 'I'm more scared of living without her, honestly. I don't want to wake up one day and realize I missed my chance, you know?' he shrugged 'If she asked me to retire, I would do that. I know she won't, tho. I guess she loves me enough.' he smiled at Javi 'Sorry, she makes me a romantic sap.'

'It's pretty awesome.' Javi smiled, but it seemed a bit more distant than usual 'I'm really happy for you.'

'Thanks. By the way, let me tell you once again, I'm really happy for you too. You deserved it.'

'Thank you.' Javi shook his head with disbelief 'I still can't believe it, it feels so surreal.'

'Your couch must be so thrilled, two of his students on the podium.' Michal said, congratulating himself for being so sly 'It must be cool for you too.'

There was a flicker in Javi's eyes, something like longing and hope and sadness at once, and Michal suddenly was very aware of what Sergei had meant before.

'Yeah, it is.' Javi agreed absently and if Michal had any moral doubts about that intervention, they were gone now.

 

 

**Skate Canada 2015**

 

Michal hadn't been thinking about Yuzuru and Javi a lot during these few summer months, but then he saw the Japanese in a warm- up area and he suddenly wondered how the things were. He did a quick calculation of time zones and messaged Sergei.

< Yuzuru is here. Should I talk to him?

> YES

Michal rolled his eyes.

< We're not really close, Idk what to say?

> Talk about Javi somehow. He need to think!

 

_Why did I ever agree on that?_

_Because you're a romantic sap, that's why_.

 

< Ok, I'll let you know.

 

The opportunity came later that day, in a bus that was taking them back to the hotel. The majority of seats was already taken, but miracurously, there was a free spot next to Yuzuru. Apparently the universe was on their side.

'Hi! Can I?' Michal smiled brightly and Yuzuru nodded 'Thanks. So, what's up?'

Yuzuru shot him a confused gaze, not used to them having a small talk.

'Is good. Feel motivated.' he answered politely 'You?'

'Same. I'm very excited to go on NHK this year, love to skate there.' Michal said and Yuzuru's smile grew wider.

'Me too!'

'Oh, that's great!' Michal was desperately looking for something to say, he wasn't a master of causal conversation 'It's so cool that the final is in Barcelona again, isn't it?'

_Nailed it._

'Yes. Spain is nice.' Yuzuru said, his smile softer.

'Wish I could go this year, maybe Javi could take us sightseeing.' Michal said smoothly and he watched how Yuzuru's face brigten up at the mention of Javi's name.

' I hope.' the Japanese muttered to himself, his eyes focused on some mysterious point in the distance. Michal smiled and didn't push him to continue their conversation. He already knew everything he wanted to.

< He has it so bad for Javi.

> What?

< I mean, it's so clear he has feelings for him. I didn't know how to encourage him or anything tho.

> It's ok, I see Javi in China, will talk.

< Yeah, I guess it's more likely for him to make the first move, just gotta convince him to do that.

> Will have a serious talk.

< Good luck!

 

* * *

 

**Cup of China 2015**

 

Sergei was a man on a mission- he was going to find the Spaniard and put some sense into him, that's what. He scanned the hotel restaurant and quickly spotted Javi on the other side of the room, sitting all by himself. It was kind of unusual for him to eat alone, but it only made it easier for Sergei.

'Congrats on the win!' he said as he sat down in front of Javi and the Spaniard smiled at him.

'Thanks. You did good too.'

'Ehh.' Sergei waved his hand dismissively. He prefered not to think about his free skate anymore. 'It's in the past. But I need talk to you.'

'Is everything okay?' Javi leaned in a bit, clearly concerned.

'You tell me.'

Javi blinked in surprise, not knowing where Sergei was going with that. The Russian sighed; he hadn't wanted to be very straightforward and direct, but he realized he might not have any other choice.

'I don't understand.' Javi shook his head and Sergei smiled at him slightly.

'You and Yuzuru.'

Javi's face changed, his smile fading away.

'It's nothing.'

'Javi. I know you and I'm old. I can see.'

Javi let out a quiet chuckle, but it wasn't a happy sound.

'You're not that old.'

'We not talking about me.' Sergei raised his eyebrows pointedly.

Javi stared at him blankly for a moment before he groaned quietly and hid his face in his hands.

'I don't know.' he muttered, but Sergei didn't buy it at all.

'You do.' he said calmly and Javi raised his head to look at him 'Why pretend you don't know?'

Javi let out a shuddering laugh, but he sounded strained.

'Were you always that wise?'

Sergei shrugged.

'I just see.'

They sat in silence, looking at each other, before Javi lowered his gaze.

'I might be in love with him.' he said so quietly Sergei almost didn't catch that 'I am in love with him.' Javi corrected himself with a wince and then shook his head with disbelief 'I've never said that out loud.'

'You need talk to him.'

'I don't- I don't think he feels the same.' Javi said in a pained voice 'And even if- I don't think he would want anything. It's so complicated already. I don't want to mess up with him, I just can't risk it.'

'You hurt.' Sergei said quietly, his chest feeling tight 'What if he hurt too?'

Javi's smile was soft and sad.

'I hope he doesn't.'

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to wait with posting that one a bit, but I'm super excited and I can't wait :p  
> I hope you all enjoy it, I was really trying!  
> (I'm nervous.)

 

**NHK 2015**

 

Michal threw himself onto a hotel bed, his body screaming for rest. Falling asleep at that hour would be a disaster though, so he reached for his phone to look for some distractions. He scrolled through his instagram, checked emails, and then decided to reread his conversation with Sergei.

> Talked with Javi. He has it really bad for Yuzuru.

> REALLY BAD

Seriously, and that man was twenty seven?

< Ok, got it. Is he gonna do something about it?

> He don't say. But we both go to rostelecom, will try to know.

And then messages from Russia, quite concerning if anyone asked Michal.

> Made him drunk. He almost cry.

< Well that's bad???

> He think Yuzuru not care. He scared they lose friendship.

'I didn't sign up for so much drama.' Michal muttered to himself.

< I'll figure something out.

It was easier said than done. He couldn't just go to Yuzuru and say: hey, Javi has feelings for you, maybe go talk to him? That would be way out of line and Michal had no intention doing anything like that.

He knew that talking to Yuzuru would be quite a challenge. He was on the homeground, and his superstar status was making it pretty hard to get closer to him while in Japan. Also, Michal didn't want to be a jerk and distract him during competition with some insinuations, so he guessed he would have to wait for the banquet or the gala. _Only if I'll do well enough to be invited._

But the more time the better, because honestly? He had no idea what to say.

Michal grinned to himself as he realized who could help him. He quickly checked the time and started typing a message.

< Babe, how to suggest someone that someone else likes them, but without being direct?

> What do you need that knowledge for? Should I be concerned?

< I just wanna make two idiots talk about their feelings.

> Aww, this is cute! Didn't know you like to play cupid :*

> Idk about suggesting feelings, but if you wanna make them talk, you can imply that there's someone else involved. Jealousy can do wonders!

Michal narrowed his eyes. It seemed kind of brutal, but it could actually work. Yuzuru was crazy competitive, so maybe that would kick him into action.

< Thank you, you're brilliant. Love you!

> Love you too. Good luck tomorrow, get some rest :*

 

The banquet was in its apogee, meaning loud music and tipsy skaters fooling around. Michal was sitting at so called Slavic table, which was composed of him and all the Russians. He had pretty good time, sipping his wine and eavesdropping on his companions, but when half drunk Maxim started sobbing over his free skate he decided to check on the others. To be precise, he wanted to find Yuzuru, because he hadn't had a chance to talk to him before, barely seeing him during these few days.

He took another glass from a passing waitress and took a sip while he was scanning the room.

Yuzuru was sitting at a table, accompanied by a girl Michal didn't know, who had her eyes glued to her phone. The rest of team Japan was dancing pretty wildly in the middle of the dancefloor, so Michal took a deep breath and decided to just go with it.

'Do you mind? I feel a bit lonely in there.' he said lightly and Yuzuru nodded, pointing the nearest chair 'Thanks.' Michal flashed him a smile as he sat down 'Congratulations on your win. Barcelona once again, huh?'

'Yes, I very happy.'

'Shame I won't be there. I really wanted that sightseeing with Javi.' Michal sighed and congratulated himself mentally for being so smooth.

'You and Javi good friends?' Yuzuru asked carefully; he clearly wanted to sound casual, but Michal could see how he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

'Oh, you know how it is.' Michal waved dismissively and took a sip of his drink 'Now you probably know him the best, right? Do you know any gossip?'

'What?' Yuzuru suddenly seemed very stiff, his gaze fully focused on Michal now. It was kind of intimidating and the Czech felt a bit guilty about what he was doing, but it was for greater good, right?

'Like, half of the skating world has a crush on him. I bet he won't stay single for long.' Michal really tried not to flinch at his own words. He could feel Yuzuru's eyes boring into his soul and he wished he had drunk a bit more before.

'Half of skating world?' Yuzuru repeated slowly and Michal tried not to panic 'Like- who?'

Yuzuru's eyes were dark and intense, and Michal regretted everything.

'Well, for sure not me, I'm engaged!' he laughed awkwardly 'But he's a great guy and he deserves some love, right?'

All of the sudden, Yuzuru's dark expression was swept away from his face, his eyes turning soft and vulnerable.

'Right.' he said quietly, his voice rough, and Michal suddenly felt very bad. Maybe that wine was finally kicking in.

'Um, okay, I think it's time for me.' he said, standing up clumsily 'Thank you for the company.'

Yuzuru blinked quickly, as if he was confused, and gave him one of the best fake smiles Michal had ever seen.

 

 

**Europeans 2016**

 

_Well, at least it's first ten_ Michal thought numbly, walking to the locker room _It could be worse._

He was used to falling down after the free, but dropping from third to tenth hurt way too much.

Still, he applauded all the medalists, because they deserved it for sure. He wished Sergei was there too, he kind of missed his endless enthusiasm. And well, he probably would handle Javi better than Michal, because he wasn't sure if he was ready for dealing with all of that by himself now.

He stayed a bit longer than needed in a locker room to catch Javi before leaving.

'Congrats for the fourth title.' he said honestly 'Must feel great, huh?'

'This is crazy.' Javi shook his head, and it was really funny how genuinely amazed by his success he always seemed.

'Hey, do you have plans for tomorrow morning?' Michal asked suddenly and Javi shook his head 'Would you be up for a walk around the city? Bratislava's pretty cool and I could show you around if you'd like. We could catch up, last time we've talked was in Shanghai I think?'

'Sure!' Javi's face lit up with a smile 'You've been here before?'

'Brno's like, two hours away, I've been here at least ten times.'

'Well, can't say no to that offer then, you're like a professional guide.' Javi laughed.

'Great. I'll see you after breakfast then.'

Michal was genuinely glad that Javi accepted his offer. It wasn't only about his wicked plan, he just really liked his company. Also, the Spaniard had a secret superpower- he could make everyone smile, and Michal felt that he really could use it.

 

'Woah, this is nice.' Javi looked at the city spreading beneath them.

'Well I'm happy you like it.' Michal grinned. He had shown Javi the old town and then dragged him on the castle hill, which had a great view on both the city and the Danube.

'Wanna sit down for a bit?'

Javi nodded and they quickly found an unoccupied bench. The weather was nice, the temperature something around zero degrees, so not too cold to sit for a little bit. They had nice time catching up during their walk, exchanging news and plans for an upcoming off season. Now Michal didn't even have to look for an opportunity to ask about Javi's love life, because the Spaniard brought it on himself when he asked about Danielle.

'Honestly, I can't wait to get married.' Michal said with a chuckle 'Don't let me talk about her, I'll bore you to death. Better tell me about you. You have someone special?'

'My love life is an endless streak of disaster.' Javi deadpanned, but Michal saw a slight grimace on his face.

'You want to elaborate?'

Javi looked at him as if he was weighting his options, and then sighed quietly.

'How do you confess to someone you're not even dating?'

_Oh boy._

'So it's like that, huh?'

'Like what?'

'You're scared of rejection.' Michal said gently and Javi's face cramped.

'Am I that obvious?' he let out a shuddering laugh and Michal shook his head.

'Not really.' he sent the Spaniard a smile 'Look, it's not my place to tell you what to do, but I'd say- go for it. I don't know the situation but I can see that this is hard for you. You'll end up torturing yourself with what ifs if you don't try.'

Michal wasn't naive; no matter how much him and Sergei wanted these two to get together, it wasn't that easy. Sometimes people just weren't meant to be together, despite the fact that they loved each other. But Michal also knew that there was nothing worse than living without a closure, without a chance to move on. Javi and Yuzuru just had to be honest with each other, so they would stop living in that horrible uncertainty.

'You sound just like Sergei.' Javi muttered and Michal almost chuckled at that.

'We're both so old and experienced.'

'Hey, you're my age! You're so smug because you're engaged!' Javi elbowed him but then his face turned seriosus again, his eyes getting a bit foggy.

'You don't even know who it is.' Javi muttered absently after a moment and Michal's stomach twisted. He thought about Yuzuru's eyes, raw and glistening.

'Whoever it is, they deserve honesty. You both do.'

Javi chuckled wetly and finally smiled again.

'You were right, you're old and experienced.'

Michal decided that it was enough; he put a hand on Javi's shoulder and gave him his best smile.

'Okay, I think we should go before we freeze.' he checked the time quickly 'Wanna grab a lunch? I gotta be back around three, but I know a good place near.'

'Sure. You've plans for the afternoon?'

'Yeah, Eliška skates today, I always go with her if I can.'

'Oh, say hi from me.' there was no trace of previous sadness in his expression, and Michal wondered how many emotions he could hide behind that smile of his.

 

< Please, tell me you're gonna be at worlds, Idk if I can handle it on my own.

> My federation not like me this year.

< WHAT

< Look, I can't deal with their sad smiles anymore.

> Lock them in bathroom!

< Seriously, that's your advice?!!!

> Good luck! Write me news :D

< Don't you dare. IT WAS YOUR IDEA!!!

< Did you really just leave me on read?

< I'll murder you.

 

< I'll let you know if something happens.

 

 

**Worlds 2016**

 

It was nice to finish a skate without a feeling of utter disappointment. He had made a few mistakes, but it was good enough for a season's best and guaranteed him top ten finish.

_Maybe I still have it._

Michal sat in the green room for a moment before he had to leave, but he still made sure to watch the other guys skate. He winced a few times watching Yuzuru's skate, his heart clenching with sympathy. He knew how the Japanese felt, they all had been there. But he knew that he would be back stronger, like always.

Then it was Javi's turn and he stunned the world once again. Michal shook his head with disbelief, his lips curling up into a smile. _This guy._

He wondered briefly how the situation in the leader's room looked like. Was the atmosphere good? Did they hug? Or maybe they couldn't even look at each other?

Michal shook his head, deciding to put that aside for a moment. He really needed to call his mother.

 

Michal was sitting at the Slavic table once more. On his right Maxim was brooding again, this time over drinking age in the US. On the other side of the table Mikhail was laughing at him, finishing his drinks in record time.

'This is stupid.' Maxim grumbled to everyone within his reach 'I'm 21 in June, in Russia I can drink for like, three years already.'

Michal just rolled his eyes at that.

'No one's gonna arrest you if you'll have a glass of wine in here.' he said before turning to talk with Nicole.

He had fun, talking and dancing a little- he just had to dance with his little sister- but his eyes were darting to Javi and Yuzuru from time to time. They seemed perfectly fine, all smiles and laughs, but Michal could see a few longing gazes, always thrown when the other one wasn't looking.

For a moment he very seriosuly considered locking them in the closest maintenace room, but he knew that nobody would give him the key, so he dropped that idea.

The party was getting a bit wild now, most of people tipsy and loose, and Michal started to lose hope. He had no idea what to do, but at the same time he didn't think he could survive going through it all for the next season.

_Nope, no chance._

He spotted Javi in the corner of the room, talking with Alex. But after a moment the American left and Javi was alone again, his fingers wrapped around a glass. There was something sad about this picture, the world champion standing all alone and watching other people dancing and fooling around, and Michal's heart skipped a beat.

'Sorry.' he muttered to Elena and quickly made his way to the Spaniard.

'Hey, you okay?'

Javi nodded, but something was clearly off.

'I think I need to leave for a moment.' he muttered and Michal felt a sting of concern. Javi didn't look as if he had drunk too much, but he didn't seem well either. Then Javi's eyes darted to his left and he flinched, and Michal didn't have to turn to know who he was looking at.

'Come on, let's go to the lobby.' he touched Javi's arm slightly and the Spaniard nodded, putting his glass on the nearest table.

They were almost out of the door when Michal felt someone's stare on him. He turned his head and saw Yuzuru, his dark eyes narrowed, watching them intensely. Michal held his gaze for a few seconds, hoping that the other man would understand.

_It's your turn now._

They lobby was empty, excluding the two of them and a receptionist, who shot them a questioning look before going back to work. Michal led Javi as far from the party as possible and looked at him seriously.

'Are you alright?'

'Yeah, I'm fine.' Javi said, failing an attempt to smile 'I was just- I was thinking.'

Michal really wouldn't stand that sad expression for another minute.

_Screw it._

'It's Yuzuru, isn't it?'

Javi blinked, stunned, and then hid his face in his hands with a groan.

'Am I really that fucking obvious?'

Michal didn't answer. His heart was beating fast in his chest and he kept glancing in the direction they had come from.

_Come on, Yuzuru._

'What do I do?' Javi looked at Michal, his voice strangled 'Things are okay, but I can't- I can't mess up. It would hurt too much.'

'Javi-' Michal didn't even know what to say anymore, so he just touched Javi's arm, trying to provide him some comfort. But then he raised his head and over Javi's shoulder he saw Yuzuru, who stopped noiselessly a few steps away. His eyes were burning holes in Michal's face and Javi's back, his lips pressed in a tight line, expression unreadable.

'I don't know what to do.' Javi said, his face raw and open 'What if he breaks my heart?' he asked quietly and Yuzuru's face twisted with hurt, and Michal couldn't take it anymore.

'I think you're doing it yourself. Same as him.' he nodded in Yuzuru's direction and Javi span around, his face paling in a second.

Michal could swear there was a crack of electricity when their eyes met, and he knew there was nothing more he could do.

'Just talk. Please.' he muttered weakly before turning and walking away.

'Javi-' he heard Yuzuru's trembling voice behind him and suddenly Michal realized that it was it. All these months of plotting and thinking how to make them talk, and that was the end- at 1 am in a lobby of a Boston hotel. He risked a glance over his shoulder and he saw that the two of them were standing closer, their heads bowed and fingers trembling.

Suddenly he felt so much lighter.

_Now it's all in your hands._

'Hey, big brother, are you okay?' Eliška asked with concern when he slumped heavily on a chair next to her.

'If you ever fall in love, remember to talk about your feelings.' he instructed her and she shook her head with a smile.

'I'll bring you a drink.'

'I love you too.'

 

< they talk. I think.

> And?!!!?

< They still not baaack hah

> You drunk??

< maybee

 

Michal woke up with a hangover and a new message on his phone.

> Thank you. Really. I owe you.

< Thank Sergei, he dragged me into this. I hope everything is fine?

> Ahh, I should've known it was him!! You're both so sly!!!

> The best.

> You're both so old, experienced and awesome.

> Yuzuru says hi.

Michal smiled to himself and groaned immediately, his head killing him. But then he read the last message once more and he felt like laughing again.

_It was so worth it._

 

* * *

 

**Cup of China 2016**

 

Sergei waved enthusiastically and Michal smiled at him in response, making his way through the crowded corridor. The last time they had seen each other had been during worlds in Shanghai, but it felt like only a few weeks.

'Hey!' the Czech grinned and gave Sergei a quick hug 'How are you?'

'Good, good. You?'

'Motivated to kick your ass.' Michal said with a very fake serious expression and Sergei laughed.

'See you skate in Canada, you did good.' he said sincerely and Michal smiled again.

'Thanks! It was a good competition.' Michal looked around if no one was eavesdropping on them and lowered his voice a bit 'Yuzuru thanked me at least five times tho.'

Sergei chuckled, happiness setting somewhere deep in his chest.

'After worlds Javi call and say thank you a lot.' he patted Michal's shoulder and then raised his hand 'We did good.'

'We did.' Michal grinned and gave him a five 'But you owe me a drink, I was on the verge of a mental breakdown there.'

'Okay! But now everybody happy.' Sergei said and Michal's smile turned soft and thoughtful.

'Yeah.' he nodded and suddenly Sergei was very happy that he had chosen him as his partner in crime.

Someone yelled Michal's name and the Czech flinched, sending Sergei an apologetic look.

'Sorry, apparently my coach can't live without me.' he chuckled quietly 'Good luck, man.'

'You too.' Sergei smiled widely as he watched Michal walking away to talk with his coach.

A moment later he felt someone tugging his sleeve and he saw his so much younger teammate, looking at him with big eyes.

'I think I've lost my coach, help.' Alexander muttered 'I don't even know where the locker room is.' he whined and Sergei chuckled.

'I'll show you.' he said, deciding to act older and responsible.

'I saw you talking with that Czech skater.' Alexander said suddenly when they were walking 'Are you friends?'

Sergei looked at the boy and ruffled his hair in a very uncle gesture.

'Yeah, we are.'

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: in the first version Michal would lock them on his balcony, but it turned out really hysterical :D

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Hate it? Should write more? Let me know what you think!  
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
